Only Hope
by TeahWeah
Summary: Two separated hearts turns into one... slowly. Step by step, Fred gives some "I love you" clues to Angelina; will she accept him even though she already knows she loves him?
1. So I lay my head back down

Hello! ^_^ this is my second fic in fanfiction.net This one is about my favourite couples whom are Fred and Angelina. Hope you all enjoy! Plus, none of these characters belong to me, unless I am JK Rowling, herself  
  
  
  
It's just one of those days where you just sit on Hogwarts ground, looking at your crush doing his stuff. 'Why is it so hard?' Angelina thought to herself, 'why is love so dead complicated? Eurgh! Why? Stop messing with my mind, you stupid feeling!' Angelina loves Fred very much, as a friend and as a boy. Fred had asked her to go to the Yule Ball with him last Christmas. From that day onward, Angelina just went crazy for him. Little does she know, Fred have the same feeling too, Fred had liked her ever since they played Quidditch together, but he's too scared to confess it to her.  
  
"Hey, Angelina, join us!" Fred called out to Angelina. Fred, along with his twin, George and George's girlfriend, Katie were playing snowballs. Angelina stood up and joined their fight. They laugh, they screamed and the girls shrieked as a snowball hit them. Angelina was teasingly throwing the snowballs at Fred.  
  
"Ah, Miss Johnson, thank you. For that I give you a reward!" Fred said and started to throw some snowballs at her.  
  
"Fred! How dare you!" Angelina shrieked and ran after him. Just after that, Angelina caught Fred and they both fall to the ground and rolled on the cold, white snow. Fred landed on top of her.  
  
"Get off me, you know I'm a weak mortal," Angelina laughed.  
  
"Oh, but honey, you don't give up that easily," Fred winked.  
  
"Oh shut up, Fred, get off me!"  
  
"You got to fight me."  
  
'Very well,' Angelina thought. She pushed Fred out of her way and Fred fall to the ground on his back. Angelina sits up and smiled at him. "Good enough?" she asked. Fred gave a grin and jumped on Angelina again. The both of them rolled on the cold, white snow, laughing together and in Angelina's case, shrieking. Katie and George stared at them. "We're going upstairs," Katie called out.  
  
"Go ahead, I'm having fun here," Fred called back. George stared at Katie and they took off to the castle. Fred kept on teasing Angelina over and over again with the snows. Then, after ten minutes, they stopped and sat themselves on the snow.  
  
"Ah, if here's a beach now, it'd be good," Fred chuckled. Angelina snorted and laid her head on Fred's chest. It was pretty normal for them for doing this, laying on each other that is. After last years Yule Ball, Fred doesn't mind touching Angelina or hugging her or all those stuff. Even though that, sometimes Angelina do mind, she doesn't feel too comfortable even though she hunger for his touch.  
  
"Angel?" Fred said. Angelina gave a small "mmhm?" which means pretty much like a 'yes?'  
  
"I love you," Fred said childishly. All Angelina did was giggled, she knew it was one of his joke's because hey! Joking is Fred's main priority!  
  
"Why are you giggling?" Fred asked her. Angelina looked into his green eyes and smiled. "Because I love you too," Angelina played along, and without thinking, she kissed his cheek. Angelina then realized what she had done. Her face was burning and it was turning red. "Oh. I think. I'll go up to the castle now, see you later, Fred," she said and run to the castle door.  
  
All Fred did was sit there, speechless of what just happened. 'I smell chemistry,' he thought to himself and grinned. He stood up and went into the castle. He went into the Great Hall, he smell fresh delicious food coming from inside. He entered the Great Hall and his fellow Gryffindors greeted him with joy. He saw Angelina and their eyes met with each other. Fred gave her a warm smile and he sat next to George. Angelina felt better, 'At least he understood something,' she thought to herself, half nervous.  
  
----- Half an hour later, Fred went out of the hall along with George. "Hey, George," Fred said quietly.  
  
"What?" George replied.  
  
"You know what happened just now?" Fred smiled. George looked at his twin brother and shook his head. Fred grinned and said, "Angel kissed me cheek." George stopped at his pace and looked at his brother, full of excitement and surprise.  
  
"How the blimmin' world did that happened?" George asked. Fred explained him what happened, with a smile on his face.  
  
"Ooh, so you're saying she likes you also?" George asked. George knows that Fred likes Angelina; Fred can depend on him anytime time. Fred shrugged, "I don't know. I wish!" With that, they walked to the common room without another word. Fred wondered if Angelina does like him. He's crazy over her, and wonders if Angelina does too. ----- Angelina sat on her four-poster bed, with her jaw on her hand. Wondering, wondering of love, wondering of faith, wondering of Fred. "I'm going crazy!" she said loudly.  
  
"It's about time you realize that," Alicia's voice giggled from the girl's bathroom. Angelina jumped from her bed and accidentally falls to the floor butt first. "You shouldn't do that, Alicia," Angelina called out, "the next thing you'll know, I would probably lie here, half dead."  
  
Alicia laughed from the bathroom, "I hope not, I still love you. as a friend that is, and you know what I mean." Angelina nodded her head although Alicia can't see her. She sigh, 'I love someone to, if you know whom I am talking about,' she thought to herself.  
  
-Next morning-  
  
"Good morning!" Katie called out to the other two girls. She sounded happy, but then again, who wouldn't? They don't have class today because yesterday was the last day of term. Alicia and Angelina groaned together. "Come on, now, Ladies! Open those lazy eyes, smell the scent of a nice Christmassy morning, and get up from that bed and take a nice shower!" Katie said again and pulled Angelina and Alicia's cover. Angelina shivered and she knew Alicia was to. Angelina looked at her watch. It was eight in the morning. 'Oh God! What have gotten into Katie for waking us up on the early cock of dawn!' Angelina grabbed her pillow and threw it across the room to Katie's direction. "Take that for waking me up dead early in the morning!"  
  
"You can't blame me for having a good mood today!" Katie laughed and threw the pillow back at Angelina. The both of them kept on throwing pillows until Alicia called out, "Oi!" Katie and Angelina looked at her. "Where am I in this pillow fight? Have you forgotten about poor Alicia Spinnet?"  
  
Katie smiled at Alicia. "Not even close!" Katie said and threw a bunch of pillows at Alicia.  
  
They stopped their pillow fight ten minutes later. Each of them went to the showers and put on their clothes. They then went down to breakfast, Angelina wonders if she can face Fred. will he accept the kiss she did the other day, will he take it too seriously. 


	2. And I lift my hands and pray

None of these characters belong to me! But the story is mine, mine I tell ya! (PS, This is a little based on Mandy Moore's song 'Only Hope', I just got inspired and just wrote these up ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ The three girls went out from their dormitory and met up with the seventh year boys. Fred tried not to look at Angelina's direction and Angelina tried not to look at him either. "Good morning, Lassies!" said Lee Jordan cheerfully.  
  
"Morning, Jordan," Alicia and Katie said. The six of them went down to the Great Hall. Fred was still avoiding Angelina's eyes. 'Yesterday he smiled at me, now he's avoiding me,' Angelina thought angrily. They took their seat on the Gryffindor table. And by accident, Fred sat in front of Angelina. Angelina looked at him, her pupil small, her eyes narrowed. Then, she smiled at him. Fred gave a sigh of relief. For a minute he thought she was going to kill her with her eyes. 'Oh yes, her eyes,' he thought to himself, 'so beautiful, so passionate, so calming.' Fred was drifted in his little dream and he didn't even smiled back to Angelina. Fred looked at her again and this time Angelina smiled again. 'That smile,' Fred thought, 'Oh, God. I would give anything to see my girl smile like that.' And once again, he was drifted in his small imagination. Angelina rolled her eyes and snorted and decided to ignore him.  
  
'Oh, you watch out, Fred Weasley,' she thought to herself, 'you ignore me once I ignore you twice. You ignore me twice I ignore you a lifetime!' She decided to start on her toast but she can't help staring at him. 'He's so. cute,' she thought, 'his eyes is so blue, like the nice warm ocean, something that is so calming to see everywhere.' Angelina smiled at herself looking at Fred. This time, Fred noticed what she was doing and smiled back at her. Angelina felt rather hot on her cheek and she blushed. Fred grinned at her, it felt very good to see her blush, and she looks so sweet like that. Then, he started on his toast.  
  
After breakfast, the girls went up to the Gryffindor common room. Angelina went up to the 7th year girls' dormitory to take some of her home works. She went back to the common room and the three girls started to do their home works together. Then, Fred entered the common room.  
  
"Guess what I've got for you girls," he smiled.  
  
"What?" The three girls chorused.  
  
"Nothing," Fred replied and he went up to his common room. The girls laughed together.  
  
"It was a sad joke, but it's good enough for me," Katie said.  
  
-After dinner-  
  
"Hey, Angel," Fred voice sounded out from behind Angelina. She was about to go to the common room with the girls.  
  
"Oh. sure, whatever," she replied and followed Fred. They both went out of the castle together and Fred led the way to the Hogwarts Lake. There was the reflection of the moon from the Lake. Although it was winter, the Lake has not frozen yet.  
  
"Yes, Fred?" Angelina said, looking at Fred in the eyes. Fred was looking down into the Lake with his hands in his jeans pocket. Angelina looked down to the lake also. Her cloak was moving swiftly behind her by the wing. There was no snow, but it was very cold. Fred looked at her, and this time, Angelina was the one who was looking down the Lake.  
  
"Angelina," Fred started. Angelina looked at him, "Well, that kiss the other day. does that mean anything or something?" Angelina went rather red on the cheek. Fred moved closer and he can feel the heat coming from her.  
  
"Well, I am very sorry about that," Angelina replied quietly, "I didn't mean to do so, I didn't even think twice, I'm sorry, Fred -"  
  
"Oh no! It's not like that," Fred interrupted, "I'm not angry or anything, it's just that. it really got me thinking, I don't know what you're apologizing for, but whatever it is, Angel, none taken." Fred looked at her in the eyes and smiled at her. He leaned closer and kissed her on the cheek. Angelina slapped her cheek softly and gasped and she looked at Fred.  
  
"That was payback," Fred smiled, "Come on, let's go back up to the castle before a petrol of teachers come swarming in on us."  
  
Both of them went up to the castle together. Not one word comes out of their mouth. Angelina was speechless and her head was blank, as if a temporary amnesia just struck her. Fred was very thrilled in what he had done to his girl best friend and he hope it wasn't too much.  
  
-7th year boys dorm-  
  
Fred went to bed after midnight. Lee and George were fast asleep; tuck in quietly in their bed. Fred sat by his bedside, lift his hand and pray.  
  
"Dear, Lord," he said quietly, not to wake up the other two, "I don't know what I've done to Angelina just now, but I really love her. I hope she didn't take it too seriously because I'm madly in love with her. She's one thing that I don't want to leave behind and regret. Please protect her in any danger - I know I am requesting something very weird, but you know me - I also wish that she will be mine, some way or another, I just don't want to lose her, she's my true love."  
  
-7TH year Girls dormitory-  
  
Angelina sat down on her bed, with a lamp by her side. She was looking into a picture. It was a picture of the Quidditch team. Oliver Wood was at the middle, holding the cup. Harry was beside him, Alicia and Katie was in between them. Angelina was at the back, with Fred and George. She wasn't looking at the others; she was looking at Fred. Fred got his arm all around her shoulder. Angelina smiled as she looked into Fred's cheery face. She can't find anyone else who looks like that - Well, maybe George, but that's a different story. She lay her head down and prayed in her heart that Fred, will be hers someday. She stared at the picture again; this feeling has got the best of her. She only has a few months left in Hogwarts and she wants the thing that her heart desires. 'Mm. desire, I wonder if the mirror of Erised is still around,' she thought and giggled to herself. "Angelina, shut up," Katie groaned. Katie was half asleep, she's very sensitive during her sleep, and just a peep and she'd just throw it in your face.  
  
"Sorry," Angelina said quietly and she giggled in her heart wondering if the Mirror of Erised is still around. She remembered when she came across Mirror of Erised when she was in her third year. She was running away from Snape, but it was daylight that time, she snuck into a room near to the library and saw a mirror. She was checking her hair when she saw her grandmother who passed away a few years back. Her grandmother held her shoulder. Then, Albus Dumbledore appeared behind her and told her not to come there anymore. Angelina respects Albus Dumbledore, he used to teach her grandmother when she was in Hogwarts.  
  
Anyway, Angelina thought back of that little memory and she wonders what she would see if she come face to face with the Mirror of Erised again now, 'Better not think of it, Angelina'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Please review! Don't care if it's a bad or a good review, just review, because I know I'm no English teacher. 


	3. Sing to me the song of the stars

Thank you for the reviews but I'm not going to give anything away, just yet ^_^ Just wait and read.  
  
"Sing to me the song of the stars  
  
Of your galaxy dancing and  
  
Laughing and laughing again  
  
Well it feels like my dreams are so far  
  
Sing to me of the plans that you have for me over again"  
  
Only Hope, Mandy Moore  
  
___________________________________________________  
  
-Christmas morning-  
  
"Wake up!" George's voice stormed in the 7th year boy's dorm. Lee and Fred woke up from their bed and washed the sleep from their eyes. Beside their bed were piles of presents.  
  
"Here, here!" Lee said, unwrapping a present with green wrapping paper. Fred opened the present from her mother first. Of course, it was the usual, a jumper, and colored in orange with a picture of a bludger. Fred smiled and mouthed, "Mum, you're the best" Mrs. Weasley also sends some home made cookies and cakes. After that, Fred opened a present from Percy. It was three bags of stink bombs. Fred laughed as he looked at the bags.  
  
"Her, George, what did you get from Percy?" Fred laughed.  
  
"He got me some Stink Bombs. don't tell me? You got them too?" George asked. Fred nodded and laughed his heart out. 'Of all people, Percy gave me and my twin three bags of stink bomb, what a charm,' Fred thought to himself, still laughing  
  
-7th year girl's dorm-  
  
The girls were opening their present. One by one they rip the wrapping papers. They giggled and laughed at each other's present. Angelina received a new quill from Alicia; it was the feather of an eagle. Katie gave Angelina a few nice witches hairclip, which she loves very much.  
  
The girls took their shower and went down to the common room and met up with the boys. Fred smiled at Angelina and Angelina gave a small node and smiled back. Fred approached Angelina and he hand her something. It was a Christmas present; Angelina also got a present for him.  
  
"This is for you," Fred grinned handing her a small box, with green and red wrapping paper. Angelina smiled at him and hand him a present she got for him. They both switched their present and Fred took the chance to hold her hand. Angelina blushed furiously and she took the small box and put it in her pocket.  
  
"Thank you, Fred," Angelina said quietly.  
  
"Thank you to you too," Fred replied and grinned at her and they both went down to breakfast.  
  
"Open it, then," Angelina smiled; she was sitting next to Fred on the Gryffindor table. Fred unwrapped the wrapping paper. He opened the box and inside was a few model of the galaxy. Fred smiled as he looked at the present.  
  
"I hope it's not to girly or something," Angelina blushed, "I know how much you are fascinated with stars and all." Fred grinned at her and shook her hand. The model can move of course and somehow, Fred thinks it's kind of cute. As it moves, the model let out a small song. It just warms his heart.  
  
"Thank you, Angel," Fred said, " thank you very much. Now, I know something means a lot to me in my heart"  
  
-After breakfast-  
  
The girls went outside the castle. They decided to take a small walk. Angelina reached into her pocket and take out the small box from Fred. Angelina stared at it, angle to angle.  
  
"Well, open it," Katie said behind Angelina's shoulder. Angelina looked from Katie to Alicia. "Well?"  
  
"Wait. I want to guess what's inside it first," Angelina said, "I always do that."  
  
"That's a rather weird thing to do," Alicia said, checking her nails as she walks, "Just open it, save your time."  
  
-Later that night-  
  
Angelina didn't open it until later that night when she was alone in the dormitory. The other two girls were downstairs. She looked at the box again and again and at last, she opened it. She unwrap the wrapping paper very carefully. After the wrapping was all unwrapped, reveal a box in purple. Angelina smiled and thought; 'at least he knows my favorite color now.' Angelina opened the box and she gasped in relief. She was stunned at what was in the small box. The two girls entered the room but Angelina went out.  
  
"Oi, what's the rush?" Alicia called out, but Angelina looked back at her and smiled and went on her merry way. She went down the spiral staircase almost bumping to everyone on her way. "Sorry," she called back not looking at the people she bumped into. She ran down the staircase again and burst into the common room. She looked for Fred here and there. 'He couldn't gone up to bed yet,' Angelina thought to herself, 'it's early!'  
  
After scanning the room over and over again, she saw Ron, Fred's little brother. Angelina went up to him. "Hey, Ron. Seen Fred?" Angelina asked. Ron nodded and pointed to the direction of the sofa near to the fireplace. Angelina hadn't spotted Fred there, but he was there! "Thanks, Ron," Angelina said and went to the sofa in front of the fireplace.  
  
Fred was alone there and he was sitting lazily, he was playing with his wand. He was doing the levitation charm. Objects were flying pass him and he grabbed it. "Accio book," he said to his Standard book of spell volume 7. It flew right in front of Angelina's eyes. "Oh, sorry bout that, Angel," Fred said and he sat like a perfect gentleman, "What's up?"  
  
Angelina smiled at him and sat next to his side. "Thank you," she said quietly.  
  
"Eh?"  
  
"The thing you gave me," Angelina held out her arms and revealed a necklace. It was an identity necklace. It wrote shows the word 'Angel' and a VERY well done picture of an Angel. Fred gave her a cheeky grinned and a thumbs up. Angelina flung her arms around Fred. Fred patted her back and smiled to himself.  
  
"Ii will keep this, I hope it's not too much for you, Fred," Angelina said as she hugged Fred more tightly.  
  
"It's nothing, you're my best friend. a girl one, that is, well you know what I mean, Ange," Fred said letting her go. Angelina kissed Fred's cheek. This time she realized what she's done and she does not regret it. She hugged him again.  
  
"Er. Angel, you mind if I put that. necklace around your neck for you?" Fred asked.  
  
Angelina smiled and mouthed, 'not at all.'  
  
Fred took the necklace and places it around her neck. After that, Angelina looked down the necklace and hugged Fred again.  
  
"OK, I think that is enough hugging for one night, Angel," Fred laughed. Angelina couldn't help it, it was the nicest thing that a guy ever done to her, and that's not the best part, the guy is Fred Weasley, her own crush!  
  
Angelina joined in the laugh but not with all her heart. She doesn't want this hug to end now; she wants this to last forever. She thanked Fred again and went up to her dormitory and suddenly, tears of happiness ran down her cheek. She couldn't ask for more.  
  
"It feels like my dreams are so far," she said to herself and smiled. 


	4. There's a song that's inside of my soul

Thank you for the reviews.  
  
coolchick207, I read your F/A fic, Good stuff!  
  
None of these characters are mine but this story is mine.  
  
"There's a song that's inside of my soul"  
  
_____________________________________  
  
It's been three months after Christmas. It was very hectic for the Gryffindor's seventh years since Professor McGonagall have been nagging them for their N.E.W.T's. Professor Flitwick, their Charms teacher, has also been nagging them. In fact, all of their teachers had been nagging them maybe except of course Snape.  
  
"Fred Weasley," Professor Flitwick squeaked at the top of his lungs, "You should know how to do the slowing down charm by now, what is wrong with you?"  
  
Fred had done very badly in the Slowing Down Charm. In fact, he thinks he's crap at it. He can't concentrate on this. There was something messing his mind but he can't put his fingers on what it is. He hasn't really concentrated on his studies for a while. He's even bad in Astronomy.  
  
"Fred, what's been wrong with you?" George asked his twin brother, "Are you having one of those pranks that may struck you and seconds now thing again?" George looks anxious.  
  
Fred raised his eyebrow at George. "No, you wit," Fred, replied, "I'm having this little problem and I don't know what it actually is."  
  
Fred spotted Angelina walking alone in the corridor. "Hey, George, I'll see you at dinner, I need to do something." And he ran off. George stopped at his pace blinking and clueless. Then, he walks off with Lee to the Great Hall.  
  
"Alone?" said a voice behind Angelina. Angelina knew who it was.  
  
"Hewwo, Freddie," Angelina said childishly and looked behind her. Fred smiled at her and put his arms around her shoulder and they both walked off.  
  
"You know what I want from you?" Fred said to her. Angelina stopped walking and looked at him and said: "No?"  
  
"Well, I need your help," Fred said brushing his hair, "You notice I'm crap at my studies now?" Angelina nodded and grinned, "Well, I want you to tutor me for a while."  
  
"Under one condition," said Angelina. Fred gave her a weird look, which shows 'What?' Angelina looked at him deep into his blue eyes, "You won't fall in love with me."  
  
"What - are you serious, Angel?" Fred asked, in a confused expression.  
  
Angelina laughed, "I'm just joking, OK, how about we start tonight, in an empty classroom, I think I can manage to find a safe, empty classroom."  
  
Fred winked at her and patted her back. "Thanks, Angel, you're the best. Let's go to dinner."  
  
Fred grabbed Angelina's hand and they both went off to the Great Hall hand in hand. They arrived in the Great Hall. Angelina was laughing at Fred's joke. Some of their fellow Gryffindors stared at them. Fred and Angelina laughed some more and they comfort themselves on their seat.  
  
"Hey, hey!" Lee said, "New couples in the house!" With those words, the other 7th year Gryffindors cheered. Lee raised his goblet. Fred glared at Lee and Angelina sunken in her seat, hot on the cheek.  
  
"Shuddup, Lee," Fred said, " We're not couples." Fred helped himself with some mashed potatoes and the others just went on with their previous conversation.  
  
-After Dinner-  
  
"Ready, Fred?" Angelina said to Fred in the common room. Fred looked at her; she was wearing a gray tee with blue jeans. Fred nodded and he said "Farewell," to the boys. Fred and Angelina went out of the portrait hole. "Don't stay up too late," The Fat Lady.  
  
"Yeah, we'll try," Fred called out back and caught up with Angelina who was walking rather fast.  
  
"Hey, hey, slow down," Fred said slowly.  
  
"I'm not the one who's slow, you know."  
  
"Ok, sorry," Fred said grabbing her wrist and once again, they walked hand in hand.  
  
They found an empty classroom almost close to the Gryffindor Common Room. Angelina sat on a table with her arms crossed on her chest. "So, where shall we start?" She asked.  
  
Fred looked around the class. He never had been in there. "Er - lemme see, maybe the Slowing Down Charm stuff, I'm bad at it." Angelina grinned at him and jumped off the table.  
  
"Oh, Fred, it's easy enough," Angelina smiled walking around with her hands on her back, like a teacher.  
  
"Yes, for you, ma'am, but I'm crap at it," Fred replied, snorting under his breath.  
  
"Yeah, I noticed, Fred," Angelina said peering out the window, "OK, now, let's start shall we?" Angelina stopped walking, "OK, just chant 'slowfagus' and then, things go slow, well, you know what I'm talking about although I think I'm saying nonsense."  
  
Fred snorted, "Honey, you don't say nonsense, not from my ears," Fred said. Angelina blushed furiously. Then, they started the slowing down charm. It was very hectic for Angelina, Fred was there, right in front of her, but his mind was drifting somewhere else. Angelina felt like slapping him on the face just to wake him up. But at last, Fred got it and he can do the Slowing Down Charm in a perfect way.  
  
"Good, you got it, Fred!" Angelina smiled, "Good job."  
  
"Thanks to you, of course, my dear Miss Johnson," Fred said grabbing her wrist and kissed her hand. Angelina's eyes widened. "Stop," she said quietly.  
  
Fred let go of her arms and blushed to the roots of his hair and mouthed, "sorry."  
  
Angelina shudders, the air was cold. Fred, who realized this, took off his jacket and put it around her. It was no problem to him; he was wearing a sweater with two more shirts underneath it. Angelina smiled at Fred and suddenly, her wand dropped to the floor. Angelina bend down and so did Fred and both of them grabbed the wand on the same time. Fred looked at Angelina and Angelina lifted her head and looked at him. Then, Fred's lips touched hers. They kissed and stood up from the floor. They stopped after a few seconds. Angelina looked at Fred. Fred looked at the floor to Angelina and he kissed her again.  
  
"Angel, I love you," Fred said. Angelina just stared at him. Suddenly, tears build up in her eyes. "What's wrong, Angel?" Fred wiped the tears from her cheek. Angelina shook her head and break free from Fred.  
  
"What's wrong?" He said.  
  
"Fred, nothing, you know I love you too," Angelina said, trying to force a laugh, "Fred, isn't this a little too late? I mean - we only have a few more months left to be together, I probably won't be here anymore, I would probably be somewhere else in this world, I want to travel the world."  
  
Fred let out a sigh. He loves her very much, and now he knows that she loves him very much. In fact, she was right, it was a little too late. He's going to start a joke shop and she'd be somewhere else in the earth.  
  
"Well, I'll make it last forever," Fred said, "I promise, Angel."  
  
Angelina smiled at him, 'This is sweet,' she thought to herself. Angelina nodded and hugged him.  
  
Fred breaks free from the hug and took his wand and muttered something under his breath. Suddenly, a song filled the air. Fred took Angelina's hand and they both danced.  
  
Angelina started to laugh to herself. "What's wrong with you? Mad or something?" Fred asked curiously.  
  
"I remember last year, Fred," Angelina giggled, "I remember when we danced out hearts out." Fred grinned at her and smiled.  
  
"You know what I remember the most during the Ball?" Fred asked. Angelina shook her head.  
  
"I remember your kiss," Fred answered, "The kiss you and I did in the Rose Bushes." Angelina blushed furiously.  
  
"Yeah, I remember that too," she giggled.  
  
They danced the night away until it was one o'clock in the morning.  
  
"Good thing it's the weekend tomorrow," Fred said.  
  
Angelina nodded and looked at him, "So, no relationship, right?"  
  
Fred looked at her; it felt like his heart has shattered to the floor like glass. But all he did was nodded and kissed her forehead; Angelina laid her head on Fred's chest. 'In fact, she's right, I made my move a little too late.'  
  
_______________________________________________  
  
That's not the ending of the story just yet! Keep on reviewing and thanks a lot if you do 


	5. It's the one that I've tried to write ov...

Thank you for the reviews; this is pretty much a short chapter. I'll keep writing, I think this is the best thing I've done I even enjoy writing it!  
  
"It's the one that I've tried to write over and over again."  
  
_________________________  
  
"Oh my God," Alicia gasped as she heard what Angelina had said. It was Sunday; Angelina had just finished telling them the story of what had happened. "Why did you say that? Love is never too late, you know that."  
  
Angelina takes a look out her window. She was sitting on her four- poster bed. Angelina looked down, "I don't know why I said that, bit it is too late, Leesh," Angelina said quietly. Katie sat in front of her quietly, looking at the floor as if thinking of something.  
  
"Whatever suits you, Angie," Katie said, "Maybe it's not your mistake, he was a little late telling you that, especially since he knows that you like him.  
  
Angelina looked at Katie then to Alicia, "He never knew I like him before, he just think that we were friends." Suddenly, tears filled her eyes. She holds it in and buried her face under her arms. Katie gave her a comforting hand and so did Alicia.  
  
-Gryffindor Common Room-  
  
Fred was in the Common Room along with George, Lee, Ron and Harry. Fred couldn't concentrate in his work. He dropped his quill and sits himself back, sighing.  
  
"Hey, what's wrong, Fred?" Lee asked.  
  
"It's Angelina," Fred said. The other four boys looked at him, they all knew that Fred really likes Angelina.  
  
"What's wrong with her?" George asked him.  
  
Fred gave another sigh and told them what happened on Friday night. He felt so hurt recalling it back, but then again, he realizes it was his own mistake.  
  
After he finished, Fred lay back again. "I don't blame her," Ron said, "You were a little late. You got two more months in Hogwarts, and you're going to start a Joke Shop in Hogsmeade and she already told you she's going to travel the world."  
  
Fred felt like punching Ron but he didn't. Ron's was right; he was a little too late. Now, his heart won't open to another person, it only opens to Angelina.  
  
-After the Finals-  
  
Fred asked Angelina to meet up with him near the Hogwarts Lake at three o'clock. They had finished their N.E.W.T's and they got the results. Their results were very satisfying.  
  
Angelina arrived near the Lake fifteen minutes before three. She found that Fred was already there. She had prepared herself for this. She knew what he wanted to talk about. She went up to Fred and put her arm on his shoulder.  
  
"Hey," she said quietly, looking at his sad face. Angelina frowned; he can't stand looking at Fred like this. She loves him and she doesn't want to see him hurt. Fred turned his head and looked into Angelina's eyes. He hold her wrist, "So, Angelina -"  
  
'Angelina?' She thought, 'what happened to Angel?'  
  
"Where are you heading off first with your trip around the world?" Fred asked. Angelina looked into his eyes. She's going to miss his eyes, she's going to miss his humor, and she's going to miss Fred.  
  
"Well," She started, "I'm thinking of just going to all four corners, not a long journey, won't take a year or so, hopefully, not too long."  
  
Fred bit his lip and nodded his head without even looking at her. 'Won't take too long?' he asked himself, 'Going all corners of the year will take forever'  
  
Angelina placed her hand behind Fred. "Fred," she said, "I love you, you know I do, we only have a week left here, I'm sorry about what I said that night I tutored you, but I can't do anything about it, it's what I told my parents, it had been my plan all these years. I hope you understand, Fred."  
  
Fred smiled at her then hugged her tightly. Tears came rushing down Angelina's cheek. "I understand, Angel," Fred said quietly. Angelina felt better when he said, 'Angel.'  
  
"Visit me in Hogsmeade," Fred said, "when you come back that is, I saw how the shop turned out the other day, it's pretty good. Just come and visit, okay?"  
  
"I will," she replied crying and hugged Fred tightly than ever. Fred couldn't hold it in, tears rushed down from his eyes.  
  
"Fred, are you crying?" Angelina asked looking at him.  
  
"Yes, in fact I am," he said trying to force a small laugh.  
  
"Oh, Fred, please don't cry," Angelina giggled but still crying.  
  
"But, Angel," Fred said, Angelina's heart leap, "It's not wrong to cry, I'm in love with you."  
  
Angelina smiled at him. She couldn't find any sweeter guy than him. She wiped his tears from his cheek. And Fred kissed her for the last time in Hogwarts. Angelina's name is written down in Fred's heart and Fred's name is written down in Angelina's heart.  
  
_________________________________________________  
  
It's not finished yet!! 


	6. I'm awake in the infinate cold

OK, 6th chapter is up! Thanks for the reviews. And I would like to say that English is not my first language although I spend hours talking in English, thanks to DreamGuide for telling me my grammar is off sometimes. Hee hee, I'll try my best, OK?  
  
"I'm awake in the infinite cold"  
  
_______________________________________  
  
The Hogwarts year has ended for that year. The 7th years had packed up all their things and were ready to leave Hogwarts. Katie actually cried because she had to leave the place, the other girls laughed at her, in a playful way, of course.  
  
They went to the Hogwarts express giving the Hogwarts castle a last look. Fred and George hugged part of the castle walls before they left and this made the girls laughed. They found a compartment and comforted themselves in there.  
  
"See here," said Alicia sounding hurt, "It's our last time to sit in the Hogwarts express. Look, the castle is out a view already, oh no! What is going to become of me?"  
  
The others looked at Alicia. "Madness," Lee said, "You will become mad if you don't stop that now, Alicia."  
  
Alicia stared at Lee. "I'm just trying to put some vibe in this compartment, there's too much sadness here," Alicia said nodding her head to Fred and Angelina's direction. They were sitting face to face, holding each other's hand and not joining the fun and jokes.  
  
"Let us not do anything stupid, shall we?" George whispered.  
  
The rest of the journey was quiet from Angelina and Fred. They laughed a few times but most of the times, they don't. They arrived at Platform 9 ¾ a few hours later. Mrs. Weasley was waiting for the Weasley boys.  
  
She ran up to the twins and hugged them, "I am so proud of you boys," she said with tears of happiness in her eyes. Angelina waited for her to leave she and Fred alone. Mrs. Weasley smiled at her, "you must be Angelina," she said. Angelina nodded and smiled back at her, "Yes, ma'am, I am," she replied  
  
"It's nice to finally meet you."  
  
"Same to you, Mrs. Weasley."  
  
"Mum. can you leave us alone for a while?" Fred interrupted.  
  
Mrs. Weasley smiled and left them alone.  
  
"Your mother is very nice," Angelina said.  
  
Fred rubbed the back of his neck and blushed, "Yes, she's the best," he smiled. There was silence between them for a few minutes.  
  
"Hey, Angel," Fred started, "When are you going to start your journey, then?"  
  
Angelina looked around her, "As soon as possible, maybe next week though, I'm not sure, I'm even crazy enough to start now. When are you starting the joke shop?"  
  
"Oh. yes, the joke shop. I'm going to start that next month."  
  
Angelina nodded and looked down the ground.  
  
"So, you'll write to me, right?" Fred asked. Angelina nodded and looked at him and she gave him a smile.  
  
"And I will visit you as soon as I come back from my four sides of the world journey."  
  
Fred hugged Angelina and Angelina started to cry again. They hugged for almost three minutes. "I'll miss you and I love you," Fred said hugging her tightly.  
  
"I will miss you also," Angelina replied.  
  
"Angel, keep in mind, my heart is only open for you," Fred grinned.  
  
Angelina chuckled, "I don't know you can be so mushy some times, it's about time I tell you that."  
  
Fred grinned and gave her a playful punch on the shoulder and hugged her again. Then, Angelina said goodbye to him and went off with her father. 'She didn't even say that she loves me for the last time,' Fred thought.  
  
-Three months later-  
  
Fred was in his joke shop, Weasley Wizard Wheezes. Their business had been a good success. Fred received some letters from Angelina. So far, she was in Peru, Germany, Malaysia and Russia, she told him that she's heading off to Australia next. Fred only received her letter the first two months but he hadn't received anything from her on the third month. Fred waited for an owl to come from her everyday but there was nothing. He felt empty; he was awake in the infinite cold every night thinking of her. 'What had happened to her?'  
  
-Fourth month-  
  
"A successful joke shop we got here, Fred," George said looking around. The shop was colorful, each side of the wall have a different color. The back was yellow, the left side was green, the right side was blue and the main entrance wall was red.  
  
"Yes, very retro like," Fred said and he chuckled, "Hey, Geroge, I somehow got this crazy thing in my head. You think dad had Afros during the seventies?"  
  
George laughed and laughed harder. If he laughed anymore his stomach would explode, "OK, he's your father, you git, give him some respects - but then again, there is a possibility." And they both started to laugh.  
  
"OK, let's open the shop," Fred laughed and unlock the front door. George went to the back to bring out some of their Ton-Tongue Toffee.  
  
Suddenly, ten owls soared into the shop; the owls dropped the letters on the register table. Fred picked up the letter and looked at it one by one.  
  
"Bills. bills. from Percy. from mum. bills. from Bill and more bills," and he went on again. There were no letters from Angelina. Fred sighed, "George," he called out.  
  
"What?" George said and went out of the back room; he was cleaning his hand with a small towel.  
  
"I haven't received any letters from Angelina for two months now," Fred started, "You think there's something wrong with her?"  
  
George cleared her throat, "Well. you are right, you haven't received any letters from her," he started, "But I'm sure she's all right, don't worry. If there is something wrong with her, I'm sure her parents would tell us" And George went back to the back room.  
  
Fred sighed and sat down on a chair behind the register table. Then, Ron entered the shop.  
  
"Hey, good morning," Fred said.  
  
"Morning," Ron said, "I think you may have a customer." Ron grinned and nodded at the door.  
  
Fred sat up straight, he don't want the customer to think he's a lazy slacker. Then, a silhouette of a girl in her lat teens entered the shop. 'No one I recognize,' Fred thought. The girl looked around the shop; Fred hasn't had a glimpse of how she looks like.  
  
"Hey, Fred," the girl said, "How much for this heart shaped sweet?"  
  
Fred sat up straight and his eyes widened. He ran up to the girl and hugged her.  
  
"Fred. stop hugging me," said the girl. Fred looked at her. It was Katie.  
  
Fred let her go and blushed. "Sorry," he said, "False alarm, thought you were -"  
  
"Angelina?" said a voice from outside the door. It was Alicia and she was with Lee.  
  
"Hey guys," Fred sighed and went back to sit.  
  
George came out the back room and greeted his friends and they all sit down and talk.  
  
"Any of you heard from Angel?" Fred asked suddenly.  
  
The girls shook their head, "No, she stopped sending me letters after around two months," Katie answered.  
  
"Yeah, the same thing happened to me," Alicia said, "She told me she was heading off to Australia next."  
  
Fred was getting worried, he sighed and buried his face in his arms. What has happened to her, he does not know.  
  
"I'm here!!" said one of the girls. Fred didn't look up because he was worried.  
  
George shook Fred's shoulder and Fred looked up. George pointed at the door and there stood the love of his life, it was Angelina. Fred's eyes widened and he ran up to her and hugged her.  
  
"It's not the wrong person, right?" Fred asked her.  
  
"Oh, Fred, it's me, the one and only," Angelina replied and they kissed each other.  
  
_____________________________  
  
Hey, I'm not even fully done ^_~ Await for some more! 


	7. I'd give you my destiny

Thanks for the reviews!  
  
"I'd give you my destiny."  
  
_____________________________________  
  
Fred invited Angelina into the joke shop. The others greeted her with a big hug. It was the first time she's been in there; she looked around with her hands in her pocket.  
  
"I love it," she finally said after walking around the shop, "It's very colorful and seems like a tricky place." Just after she said that, there was no floor beneath her and she fell down to the basement, but piles of pillow caught her. Fred ran to the position and Angelina moaned.  
  
"I was right," she said rubbing her head, not slightly surprised.  
  
"Sorry, Angel, I forget to tell you about the trick floor," Fred said helping her back up, "and you're right, we put trick enchantments around the shop, but don't worry, they are all safe, plus we already put out a warning sign on the front door."  
  
"Right," she mouthed and took a sit. Fred sat next to her with his hands on hers.  
  
"So," Katie started, "whatever happened to your around the world journey?"  
  
Angelina grinned and crossed her hand on her chest. "Funny you should bring that up," she replied, "I didn't said 'Around The World', I said, 'Four Sides of the World'. I knew you guys would say I'm traveling around the world, but I didn't, I reached all four sides in four months."  
  
"Why did you stop writing to us?" Alicia asked.  
  
Angelina cleared her throat and felt slightly embarrassed of herself. "Funny story, really," she grinned, "Well, after I arrived in Australia, I enjoyed myself so much there, hot weather, nice people, and the Warner Bros. Studios was amazing! I went to the Great Barrier Reef, Good Lord! Its wonderful." Angelina realized she was veering off with the look of the others faces, "Anyway, that's not the point, I tried to send you lot owls but the owls I found there can't send letters outside the country and I can't manage to find any that goes to Europe. Then, I went to Antarctica, but there was this snowstorm and it was impossible to send owls. I tried to come back by Floo Powder but, well, you know the Eskimos," Angelina stopped and her voice turned down to a whisper, "they don't have any fire place."  
  
"They don't?" said George, "I thought they do, I bet those coats come in handy during winter."  
  
"Now, now, George," Katie smiled, "It wouldn't be romantic if you just sit there with your girlfriend watching the telly, you know."  
  
"Telly?" George asked.  
  
"Muggle thing, short form for television," Katie answered simply, "I'll show you when you drop into my house."  
  
"Angelina," Lee said, "what made you stop the journey?"  
  
"I was bored," Angelina replied checking her nails, "It was very boring, I mean, I had to fly by Floo powder around the places, it wasn't very nice. When going to Peru with a Portkey wasn't pretty either, they give me the chills and I almost threw up when I arrived there. I bet the people thought I was a weird tourist when they saw the green on my face."  
  
Fred held Angelina's hand tighter. Angelina looked at him and put her arms around her shoulder.  
  
"Plus, I come back for Fred," Angelina giggled, "My world sure was boring once his humor fade out from me."  
  
"Ah-hah!" Fred said loudly.  
  
"Ah-hah what?" Angelina replied raising her eyebrows.  
  
"You missed me! You missed me, you missed me," Fred cried happily dancing on his chair.  
  
"Course I did, I told you I would miss you and I did," Angelina said, "and you don't have to dance for that, Fred Weasley." Angelina nudged Fred and he stopped dancing, "Okay, enough about lil old me-"  
  
"You're not old," Fred interrupted.  
  
"Yes, well spotted," Angelina said sarcastically, "How's it going with the shop?"  
  
"It's going well," Fred answered.  
  
"Too well, we don't deserve this much of money," George continued.  
  
"But then again, we do-"  
  
"We also invented a few new stuff."  
  
"And all is well, our siblings come to visit-"  
  
"In fact Ron's staying with us now, he somewhere at the back."  
  
"Yeah, I never realized he's such a great brother."  
  
"And Fred talks a lot about you, Ange," George said. Fred didn't say anything but instead, he stared at George.  
  
"I hate you now," Fred said narrowing his eyes. George sticks his tongue out like a kid.  
  
"Aw, you've been talking about me, Freddie?" Angelina smiled flicking her eyelids.  
  
Fred gave her a charming smile. "Of course, I ran out of people to talk about you with, Katie gets annoyed rather easily, Alicia runs away when she had a chance and Lee. let's just say Lee never comes around."  
  
"That is so sweet," Angelina said, kissing his cheek, "So, what subject do you talk on me about?"  
  
Fred rubbed the back of his neck and George started to whistle innocently. The girls giggled and Lee's mouth curled in a teasing way.  
  
"Oh, come on," Angelina whined, "don't you talk ill of me, that's pure evil."  
  
"Oh no, they don't talk ill of you, Ange," Alicia giggled.  
  
"Then, what is it?"  
  
"OK, I will tell you if you do me one favor," Fred grinned.  
  
"Sure, whatever, I'd give you my life, my destiny, just tell me already!" she said impatiently.  
  
"OK, my favor for you is," Fred started, "Angel, sweetheart, will you marry me?"  
  
Angelina turned to Fred then to the others. "Oh. must I?" she whined playfully, "Just kidding, Fred." The shop roared with laughter.  
  
"Well, will you? I've been talking to George about marrying you, Angel," Fred said, he was now on his knee.  
  
Angelina grinned, "under one condition," Angelina said.  
  
"Goodness! There's a rule in marrying you?" Fred said. The others laughed, "Okay, sure, what is it?"  
  
"Your humor will always be there," Angelina smiled innocently.  
  
"The Weasley twins without humor is impossible," Katie snorted, "They are like a piece of puzzle glued together."  
  
"Well put, Kates," Angelina said, "Okay, I'll marry you."  
  
The shop was filled of cheers. Fred kissed Angelina on the lips. Ron came out from the back of the room with Hermione and Harry behind him.  
  
"We got it all!" Ron said excitedly, "We filmed the whole thing on this video camera thing." Ron showed them a video camera on his hand.  
  
"Hey, thanks for lending them, Hermione," Fred grinned, "This is a memory I won't forget."  
  
_______________________________  
  
Hehehe, cheeky? Well, OK, not really. I actually smiled when Fred said, "will you marry me?" I'm not finished yet, next chapter is on the wedding! ^_~ 


	8. I pray to be only yours

Thank you for the reviews! It really got me going  
  
"I pray to be only yours"  
  
________________________  
  
Angelina's parents were all right with her getting married, and so were Fred's parents.  
  
-Angelina's room-  
  
Angelina was getting ready; her mother was doing her dress. It was a white gown that shows the shape of her body and her hair was done in small curls.  
  
Angelina picked Katie to be the bridesmaid and the maid of honor was Alicia. Ginny Weasley, was the flower girl.  
  
Mrs. Johnson looked at her after she finished doing her dress. "My, Angelina, you are beautiful," she cried.  
  
"Of course, she is," Mrs. Weasley entered the room, "Oh my, you're right, she is beautiful."  
  
Angelina smiled and looked at herself in the mirror, "he, not a bad work, mum."  
  
Alicia and Katie entered the room and stopped at the door. "Oh my God, is that who I think it is?" Alicia said her hand on her mouth.  
  
"It's a fallen Angel," Katie giggled.  
  
"Oh, shuddup, both of you," Angelina said playfully.  
  
"I think Fred would faint instead of marry you later, Angie," Katie teased.  
  
Angelina grabbed her shoe and pretends to throw it at her, everyone in the room laugh. "Now, now, Angelina," said Mrs. Weasley, "No time to play, this is your wedding."  
  
"Fred always play, no matter how important the day is," Alicia whispered to the girls and the three of them giggled.  
  
-Fred's Room-  
  
"I hate this stinking bow tie," George whined. George was the best man.  
  
"Go out there naked then," Fred chuckled, "it would be okay, I won't mind, I'll just tell the guests that my twin has gone mad."  
  
George threw the bow tie to Fred and he laughed. Fred was already neatly in his tuxedo. George fixed his bowtie again and he was done a few minutes later.  
  
Fred sat down and Ron burst into the room with Hermione, Ginny and Harry alongside him.  
  
"Ahh," George shrieked jokingly to the girls, "This is the man's room."  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes and didn't look rather pleased with his joke. Ron chuckled under his breath. Ron, Hermione, Harry and Ginny were excused from school that day just to attend the wedding. Fred and Angelina also invited Professor McGonagall and Professor Dumbledore. They actually asked all the teachers but some have to keep an eye on the school.  
  
"Are you even ready, Fred?" Ron asked.  
  
"Yeah. a little," Fred replied nervously. Ginny walk up to him and placed a comforting hand on his back.  
  
"Don't worry, Fred," Ginny said kissing his brothers cheek, "I'm actually proud of you and I know you will be a great husband for Angelina."  
  
Fred looked at his sister. "Kid, you got spunk," he said and hugged her. Ginny giggled and hugged him back. Fred stood from his seat, "Troop, let's go." And the others laughed.  
  
-Angelina's room-  
  
Mrs. Weasley and Mrs. Johnson went out of the room to find good seats. Katie was jumping around the room and was twirling around because she loved her dress. Alicia was powdering her cheek.  
  
"Katie, stop yourself," Alicia snapped  
  
"I love my dress," Katie sang, "I'm rather envious of Ange's dress though."  
  
"Who wouldn't?" Alicia replied finishing her make-up, "she's beautiful, she shouldn't be that beautiful, she should be simple."  
  
"You both are talking as if I am not here," Angelina said to them.  
  
"We know you're here, we're just joking."  
  
Suddenly, the door opened. Ginny walked in with a small basket of flowers in her hand, "Let's play follow the leader," she giggled.  
  
"Yes, let us, I'll be the leader," Katie jumped clapping her hand.  
  
"No, Kates, she meant the wedding is starting," Alicia said sarcastically.  
  
"Yeah, I know," Katie replied and hit Alicia softly on the arm.  
  
"Come on, let's go," Ginny smiled.  
  
Angelina stood from her seat and looked at herself into the mirror one last time. Ginny stood behind her, "You are beautiful," she smiled. Angelina looked at Ginny and smiled. Ginny hugged her and she hugged back. Then, they went out of the room and Angelina was ready to marry the love of her life, Fred Weasley.  
  
-Inside the Church-  
  
Fred stood in front of the church. People looked at him and some took pictures. He didn't take any notice because he was joking around with George. The Minister for the wedding was Albus Dumbledore. Then, suddenly, the 'wedding march' played. Fred looked at the door and there was Angelina's silhouette. Fred smiled at himself and George nudged him.  
  
Then, Fred caught a glimpse of how she looked like. She was beautiful and she was prettier than ever. He white wedding dress that follows the shape of her body, her skirt was moving swiftly as she takes one step to another. Angelina walked down the aisle, with Ginny throwing flowers in front of her trying her best not to giggle as few of the flowers hit Harry's head. George chuckled and Fred tried not to do anything stupid. Angelina walked and she was looking at her feet.  
  
'Look at me,' Fred thought as he looked at her. It was as if Angelina read his mind, she looked up and smiled to the guests.  
  
Fred's heart was beating faster than ever. He never thought Angelina could be this beautiful she looked like an Angel!  
  
Angelina arrived in front of him. She turned her head to Fred's direction and smiled. Fred smiled back at her.  
  
"We are gathered here today," Dumbledore said, "Too see two young hearts as one. Mister Fred Weasley and Miss Angelina Johnson, two of Hogwarts previous students." Dumbledore looked at Angelina and Fred with his blue eyes and smiled.  
  
"Love is always patient and kind. It is never jealous. Love is never boastful or conceited. It is never rude or selfish. It does not take offense and is not resentful," Dumbledore continued, "Do you, Mister Fred Weasley, Angelina Johnson as your beloved wedded wife, make her happy through her painful times, protect her when she needs it all her life?"  
  
"I do," Fred said and held Angelina's hand.  
  
"Do you, Angelina Johnson, take Fred Weasley as your beloved wedded husband, make him happy when he's sad - impossible, I know, Angelina."  
  
Angelina giggled and said, "I do."  
  
"There, the ring please," Dumbledore smiled.  
  
Fred took the ring from George and Angelina took the ring from Katie who was behind her. Fred slid the ring into Angelina's finger and Angelina did the same. The ring was pure gold with the writings 'F & A, now and forever'  
  
Dumbledore wipe a small tear from his eye, "Fred, you may kiss Angelina."  
  
Fred held Angelina's shoulder softly and kissed her lips.  
  
"I now pronounce you man and wife," Dumbledore said and the whole church cheered, "Mister and Missus Weasley." 


	9. You're My Only Hope {The End}

Very last chapter and it's pretty short!!  
  
"You're my only hope"  
  
_____________________________  
  
-Later that night (It's a party)-  
  
George went up the stage with his glass. Katie hit her glass with a spoon softly and she giggled as everyone got her attention. Everyone was looking at her instead of George.  
  
"Sorry," she giggled, "I always wanted to do that."  
  
Everyone smiled at her and looked at George. "Wow, my twin brother is married," he said excitedly, "I can't believe this, even Bill and Charlie is not married yet, anyway, I would like to congratulate my brother, Fred and his wife, Angelina. These two are like a piece of puzzle; they are made to be together, Lord has a plan for them - children, maybe."  
  
Angelina and Fred laughed. "Ooh, we'll get right on it next time, we're not ready," Fred called out.  
  
"Right," George called back, "you'll get it right on tonight if you have the chance. Okay, anyway, I'm going all pointless now. I would like to say, I hope that both of you will be happy, from now and forever." George raised his toast and drink from it. Everyone in the room joined in.  
  
A waltz song began to play, Fred stood from his seat and so did Angelina. Fred escorted Angelina to the dance floor and danced with her.  
  
"I can't believe it," Angelina said.  
  
"What?" Fred asked.  
  
"That we got this far, Fred," Angelina answered, "I wouldn't expect that I'll be your wife. When I was on that stupid four corners journey, I though you'd fall in love with someone else, but was I ever wrong." Fred kissed her forehead and held her hip and hand tight.  
  
"That's impossible," Fred smiled, "I'd never find another girl, there's no other Angelina like you out there, you're very original."  
  
Angelina held his hand tighter. "Yes, thank you, Fred," Angelina said.  
  
People started to dance on the floor joining the new wedded couple. Ginny danced with Harry and she was giggling furiously. Alicia was with Lee, Katie was with George, Hermione was with Ron.  
  
George tapped Fred's shoulder fifteen minutes later. "May I dance with her, please?" George asked.  
  
"Who are you? My evil twin?" Fred replied and gave Angelina's hand to George and he danced with Katie.  
  
"Hey, wow, you've gone so far, haven't you, Angie?" George said and Angelina nodded, "From Fred's hand in Hogwarts, to Peru, to Antarctica, then back to Fred's hand. You can't stand being too far from him, can you?"  
  
"No, I can't," she smiled and looked at Fred from George's shoulder and Fred winked at her, "It's impossible, being away from him would be very unlikely, George."  
  
Angelina stopped dancing with George fifteen minutes later and was in Fred's hand again. Mr. Weasley walked up to Angelina. "I'm proud of you, Angelina," he said, "You've made one of my boy happy in a way I can't do."  
  
"You want to marry me, dad?" Fred joked. Mr. Weasley glared at him.  
  
"Fred, act your age," Mrs. Weasley snapped behind Mr. Weasley.  
  
"Mrs. Weasley, he is," Angelina said as her parents arrived to join in the conversation.  
  
"Fred, you treat my daughter nicely," Mr. Johnson said trying to sound angry with him, "If not, I will be there to get you."  
  
"Right, dad," Angelina said sarcastically, "You'll get him all right. I think I'll manage, dad. If Fred does anything bad to me, I'll be the first one to get him; you'll just finish him off.  
  
"Ooh, I'm scared," Fred joked and kissed her lips, "Angel, let's sing on the stage, a duet." Fred grabbed her hand and they both went up the stage. Fred grabbed the microphone and started to sing 'Ain't no mountain high' and Angelina sang along with him. The crowds cheered for them and applaud. Alicia and Katie shrieked happily. "They are so made for each other," Katie said as they sang the chorus.  
  
"Of course," George said behind her and hugged her.  
  
They finished singing and they both bowed to the crowd, it was as if they were doing a concert. "Okay! Everyone, go outside, fireworks time," Ron called out to the crowd.  
  
Everyone went downstairs but Fred and Angelina were special, they were given the veranda.  
  
Fireworks started to blow up in the sky. From red to blue to purple to green, it was breathtaking. Angelina looked at Fred and Fred stared at her, "Pay attention, the next firework is special for you," he said.  
  
Angelina looked at the sky and her eyes widened. In the sky was written, one by one, 'Angelina,' to, 'You're my Angel' then it changes to, 'I love you now and forever' and lastly it wrote, 'you're my Only Hope.' Then, there were normal fireworks. Angelina looked at him, tears of happiness in her eyes.  
  
"I invented it especially for you, Angel," Fred said.  
  
"Thank you," Angelina said, "You're my only hope also."  
  
Without any other word, Fred kissed her lips. Faith got them together, Love is what they feel and Hope is what they have in each other.  
  
_________________________________________________  
  
Yay! It's done!! Like it? Hope you do because I loved writing it so much! Thanks for everyone who read it and extra special thanks to people who signed in the review! 


End file.
